Just another day at the office
by melzie666
Summary: One of Myrnin's expirents goes terribly wrong and myrnin and claire end up swaping...well i'll leave that for you to find out
1. Morning sunshine!

**Hello all you Morganville fans. Please read all of my new story and pretty please review. I'm desperately needing some reviews. Even if its so boring you could only read the first sentence at least review so I can improve. Sorry about being like this, I'm just worried that I did a bad job.**

Chapter 1: Morning sunshine!

Claire was just fixing herself a coffee when she received a text. It was from her crazy vampire boss, Myrnin,

**Come to the lab, I want to show you something!**

This was the third day this week Myrnin had created something crazy that he insisted Claire had to see. She was still healing from the burns the first one gave her. And the second one is now something she and Myrnin agree will never bring up again. She soon texts back whilst sipping her coffee, wishing she had went to Common Grounds after all,

**Give me five minutes then open a portal.**

She quickly changed her clothes to her most worn out jeans and a faded t-shirt which she is sure must have said "Team Jacob"at some point. She notes that she will probably have to either disinfect or completely burn this outfit after today.

Soon she felt the presence of a portal that must be downstairs. She grabs her much abused backpack and quickly heads off in the direction of the portal. She's soon stopped by a very grumpy looking Eve. She was still in her nightie and her shaggy hair stood out at all angles. Claire wasn't quite sure if she should run in fear of Eve's morning attitude or keel over laughing at her best friend's new do. She settled for saying, "Morning sunshine. Who bit you this morning?" Eve looked at her with a murderous glare. Wow she was extra grumpy this morning. She turned to Claire and moaned, "how can you be up so dang early. It's a Sunday have you not heard of a lie in?" Claire was about to remind her that she's not the only one up so early but by the look on her friends face she seemed like she would bite the head of the next person who pissed her off. Claire decides to go with the safe approach, "Your coffees downstairs just add some water when you get down there."

"Thanks CB" It seemed the thought of coffee had tamed the beast a little. Claire said "I'm just off to the lab, if you hear an explosion then you know where." Eve chuckled at that,

"See you later CB, and remember you owe me a shopping trip." Oh yeah Claire nearly forgot. She'd have to make extra sure she doesn't get blown up in that case.

She went through the portal, she felt the same weird shimmer go through her as she stepped from her living room straight into Myrnin's lab. The Lab was as messy as always, book piled higher then she could reach, she couldn't decide if the equipment was weird or wonderful, until on of them popped and then another sprang up and listed numbers on a monitor. Defiantly weird. She barely had time to breathe before she felt Myrnin's grip on her upper arm and him pulling her towards his latest break through / explosion waiting to happen. On one of his tables was a huge….contraption? That was about all she could call it because to her it just looked like a heap of junk held together with glue. It had funnels and wires sticking out and even a few dangling over and off the table. Above the eccentric knot of random items there was a metal orb. Myrnin looked at it with a great sense of pride. She soon noticed that whilst she was pre-occupied staring at this crazy thing her -even more crazy- boss had made that she didn't notice that he seemed to be dressed equally as crazy.

He was wearing tight black jeans and a button up shirt that she believed was once a nice shade of blue but was now scorched and stained so badly it was hard to tell. Both sleeves looked as though they had been ripped of at some point showing his pale muscled arms. His ruined shirt didn't make her anymore confident about the machine that he was probably going to make her test. His shirt was clearly not the most eccentric thing about his outfit today. Weirdly his long curled hair was tied with multi-coloured beads. That was new. One thing that wasn't new was his usual fanged bunny slippers.

"Nice to see you Mardi Gra." she said gesturing to his new hair accessories. Myrnin just looked at her blankly "Who?" She rolled her eyes and sighed "He's a…..never mind."

"Ok then, what to do you think?" She didn't quite know what to say about the monstrous machine that lay before her so she said "Myrnin, what exactly is it?" He looked at her with a face that looked as though he'd just watched her dribble down her shirt. It was his turn to roll his eye's at her "Well isn't it obvious?" she stared at him blankly, "…ok here's what it does. Anyone who puts their hand on this here"-points to the orb- "will be able to hear the thoughts of anyone else that's touching it too…." Actually that was pretty cool….if it worked. Claire started to zone out as he explained how it worked, he was talking at a million miles per hour and Claire didn't even have a prayer at catching up. However she soon catch the part that worried her "Now if you would just place your hand on the-"

"Whoa, hold up. You're expecting me to test that after that last time" she said holding up her still red hands. He looked at her apologetically "I told you that won't happen again. "Do it otherwise I'll make you." There was not kidding in his voice, and true he could easily make her considering he's a vampire and she is just a human of less that average strength. She just sighed and placed her hand on the orb, waiting for the explosion. Myrnin also put his hand on the orb he pressed a few buttons and turned a few knobs, the machine made unnerving groaning sounds. That's when she started to feel a massive pressure in her head, then came the head splitting pain. It felt as though her head was being burned from the inside. She could see Myrnin was feeling the same thing. She tried to pull her hand away but something about the orb held it there. The pain was so great she lasted about too seconds before she fell to the ground, well not quite her hand was still secure on the orb and it wasn't until the machine released her that she finally passed out.


	2. This is gonna get complicated

Chapter 2: This is gonna get confusing!

She woke up on the floor dazed. Her head hurt like hell. She felt different too, she noticed she could hear a lot better; either that or everything around her was really loud. When she opened her eye's she took in her surroundings. There were many pieces of what she thought must be the machines were everywhere. She turned her head and saw the orb rolling next to her. If she wasn't so angry and dazed she might have found that funny. She then realised that like most other things Myrnin tests, it had exploded. She sat up looking around for Myrnin, She couldn't see him so she shouted "Myrnin what have….." her voice sounded funny, not hers at all. She tested this saying "Hello I'm Claire Danvers. Ok something's wrong with my voice." It sounded deeper, and then she recognised it. That was Myrnin's voice. No way! "Myrnin what have you done to my voice. I swear I'll stake you if you don't fix this!" She started trying to get up. Her clothes felt different too and once her head stopped throbbing she noticed they weren't her clothes at all. They again were Myrnin's, the ones he had been wearing just moments ago. She noted that his bunny slippers were very comfortable. Then it hit her. She grabbed at her hair and instead grabbed at Myrnin's beaded locks. She looked down at herself and knew what had happened. That's when she shouted in utter rage "Myrnin where the hells are you! If what I think just happened is true then you better wish you can fix it. MYRNIN! Get your crazy ass out here now!" It felt weird when it sounded like Myrnin.

Eventually she saw someone open the door to Myrnin's bathroom. When she looked closer she saw what she had been dreading. It was her who was peeking her head out of the door. She saw herself blush slightly clearly embarrassed and nervous. Then she spoke "Ok don't panic but I think we may have switched brains."

"You _think_" she said, Myrnin's voice dripping with sarcasm. "The good thing is I can get the machine fixed in a few hours." Myrnin's words made Claire's stomach drop, "WHAT? Please tell me you're kidding"

"I'm kidding." Claire breathed a sigh of relief, and then Myrnin continued, "By the looks of the machine I say it may take longer." That's when she slapped him. She sent herself flying with the shear force of it. She new she would have to feel the bruise when they got back into their original bodies but that was going to be nothing compared to the pain Myrnin must be feeling. It made her smirk, but it was soon wiped away when she realised what she was. If she was in Myrnin's body for one thing she was a dude and to make it all worse she was a vampire dude. She got up holding the cheek where she had been slapped, "Well that was unnecessary." She looked shocked and slightly angry. No wait Myrnin did. But it was her body so it must be her facial expressions. Crap this was going to get confusing.

**(From this point onwards if I say Myrnin then I mean Myrnin in Claire's body and same with Claire but the other way round. Got it? Let's hope so because I don't and if we both don't then were screwed.) **

Myrnin took his hand away from his face but that wasn't what he seemed most worried about. He had crashed into a piece of glass equipment that had smashed, he reach over and pulled the glass out of his now slim arm. The crimson blood trickled down onto the floor. Claire could smell it; there was a burning in her throat she hadn't noticed before. It smelled better than the world's best wine and she wanted it. She drooled at the thought of breaking through her bodies fragile skin 'as easy as cutting paper' she thought. She imagined the delicious blood pouring into her mouth and she licked her lips at the thought. She saw the fear and worry on Myrnin's face but she didn't care it showed her his weakness which to her seemed strangely…_seductive. _She smiled and fangs snapped down. And then her mind snapped into reality. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She shook her head in disbelief, she hated herself. 'How could I have just been about to…' she could even think of it. She fell to her knees in sorrow and confusion, she stared at Myrnin, she was obviously staring into her own eyes but she saw it was Myrnin there. Her eyes looked understanding obviously Myrnin understood what it was like. She had nearly fallen pray one too many times. Myrnin got up and quickly went to the kitchen. He was gone awhile and she could hear the microwave being turned on. It just reminded her she was a vampire. Maybe only temporarily but it was enough to make her want to wretch inside. She hit herself once…then twice….then again and she couldn't stop she knew she was bleeding but she didn't care, she hated what she had nearly done, she hated herself. Her hands bled but then she saw them heal in seconds which again reminded her of how she hated this. She got frustrated and hit herself harder. She didn't stop until two dainty hands clasped around her wrists, and she heard her own voice-but with Myrnin's tone and words- say "Now stop that. Its alright it's not your fault. Just drink this." She looked down at what he held out, it was a cup but not any cup, this one had a sealed lid and she knew exactly why, Myrnin had clearly done it so that she wouldn't have to see what she was drinking, it was kind of him but she still knew what was inside that cup. She refused. Myrnin shook his head; he looked as though he had been expecting that. He just said "take it. Otherwise you may not be able to stop yourself next time." She knew exactly what he meant and she took the cup hesitantly. She sheepishly drank the cherry juice inside 'that's all it is Claire just cherry juice' but as soon as it hit her tongue she was met by a brilliant taste. It was like tasting heaven, nice and warm as it slid down her throat. She drank it within second and looked up at Myrnin once she was finished; he was smiling at her and looked slightly relieved.

"So that's the first problem handled. Lets get started on the machine again." he said, she was surprised by how well he was taking being in her body. She asked him as he got to work picking the pieces that had been thrown by the explosion, "How are you taking this so well?"

"Taking what my dear?"

"Being me!" he looked thoughtful and shrugged saying "Too be honest I've always wondered what it was like being a girl." that made Claire laugh. She still found it weird what with having Myrnin's voice and having to speak to herself when she wanted to talk to Myrnin. He even seemed to be experimenting with his new found body. He often tested his arms and seemed to be trying to see how much they could carry now. Not much by the looks of it.

**Myrnin's P.O.V (after big explosion)**

I woke with a start; as soon as I got up I knew something was wrong. Where had my lovely beads gone, I bet Claire stole them while I was out. I can't blame her, they did look rather pretty. And my bunny slippers, they were my favourites, now I'm wearing….Claire's shoes? My feet aren't that small, maybe it was the effects of to machine. Feet shrinking, how odd, maybe I'll run an experiment on that. I went to see myself in the mirror of my bathroom. I seemed to be much slower than normal, probably the effects of the machine wearing off. The machine defiantly hadn't survived, there where pieces scattered about in every which way. I couldn't see Claire. However when I looked I saw a rather dashing man lying on the floor clearly knocked out by the explosion. He was wearing my beads! And my slippers! And my clothes! How dare he…. Wait I've seen his face before. That's my face, He stole my face too. I touched my face and it felt different to my normal face. My nose felt smaller and my eye lashes felt longer… and what the hell was on my face….I took my hand away and realised what it was, MAKEUP! Now I really had to see a mirror.

When I looked I saw Claire. I quickly turned to see if she was behind me. I might be invisible, that would be fun, and I could go to Common Grounds and scare Oliver. His face would be priceless ,watching the mugs fly through the air and then to have one pour piping hot coffee all over his hippie reject clothes. When I looked behind me Claire was nowhere to be seen. I turn back to the mirror starting to realise what must have happened. Claries face mirrored my shock and realisation. This was going to be awkward. I tried speaking and it came out in Claire's voice. Her voice but my words. This has got to be some sort of a nightmare. Or a dream…If I thought about it he realised how fun it would be to be a girl. And a human for that matter. I started testing this new body. I extended one arm and touched the mirror. I put my smallish hands on my hips and pursed my lips the way I'd seen so many girls do. I pulled a few faces and just as I was sticking my tongue out at the mirror, I heard my voice but I wasn't me shouting ,"Myrnin what have…" that must be Claire ,she seemed to have realised the change in her voice. She tested it a bit like how I did. I was slightly worried because not only was she me but now she was an inexperienced vampire, and those are the ones you don't want to be around. She was getting seriously annoyed I've just heard my funeral plans and I highly doubt they will be ignored. Wow I never knew I could shout that loud. I'll have to test that when I get back to my own body. When I stepped out Claire looked at me through my eyes and they did not look happy. I tried to reassure her saying "don't worry I think we may have switched brains."

"You _think_" I nearly laughed at the sarcasm she had put into my voice. This is so different yet so compelling. When I noticed just how bad the machine was broken I knew we were in it deep. And telling Claire just how long it would take landed me a slap in the face and glass in my arm. Wow humans are easy to break. I picked myself up after my collision with my equipment, that's going to take a lot the fix I thought. But then it dawned on me that I was bleeding and I knew Claire could smell it. I pulled out the last of the glass and looked at Claire. My eyes looked hungry and somewhat hypnotised. They just kept staring at my arm which was now dripping in blood. I could see me getting into the perfect position for attack. This must have been what it was like for Claire. So helpless, I cant fight against her in case I hurt her and I would probably die trying. My fangs snapped down and I could see her realise what she was doing before my eyes. She suddenly fell to her knees shaking her head. I knew I had to get her some blood. I quickly went and got her the blood. I microwaved the blood because it always better warm. As I took it out my nose wrinkled at the smell. It was awful, like smelling copper. It made me feel sick to have the aroma enter my nose. I held my nose as I poured it into a cup I had. I was about to take it to her when I realised just how disgusted she would be by it. I quickly got a sealable cup and poured it in there. I sealed it and added a straw. That's better, good work Myrnin. I took it too her but was shocked to she her savagely hitting herself. My fists colliding with my face at enough force to draw blood, which it did. I put down the cup next to me and grabbed both her hands, well mine but technically hers considering she was in my body. This was getting annoying. She looked angry and sorrowful. Claire's face was twisted into one of complete depression so much so I barely recognised it as my own face. "Now stop that. It's alright it's not your fault. Drink this." I picked up the cup and handed it to her. She pushed it away obviously knowing what was inside. I knew she would, I shook my head, she's so _human_. "Take it. Otherwise you may not be able to stop yourself next time." She drank it with a nervous expression. She soon relaxed when she tasted the blood on her tongue. She closed her eyes blissfully and drank it all. Thank goodness she drank it, the last thing I need is fangs in my neck.

We soon made ourselves busy picking up the items that were strewn across the floor. Claire asked me "How are you taking this so well" I was confused what was there to take well "Take what well my dear."

"Being me!" She said suddenly. I thought to myself, why aren't I 'freaking out' as Claire would put it? I'm not quite sure, well of all the things I've been through this isn't exactly the weirdest. Just seeing that ,wannabe hippie, Oliver's face and not throwing up is probably weirder. To be quite frank I was enjoying exploring what it's like to be Claire. "To be honest I've always wondered what it's like being a girl." She laughed at that, it a shame that it came out of my lips. She had a wonderful laugh but my deep voice ruined it.

I can't believe how weak humans are; they can't even carry a few pipes without getting tired. Soon we both gathered everything and I could begin to fix this infernal contraption. I was just hoping it would work.

**(Ten hours later) 5:38pm **

Finally! The machines working. And just I time because I really need to go to the toilet but I don't think Claire would be very happy about that considering I'm in her body. Claire helped for a while but decided she needed to sit down. It's probably the pressure of having a body with a brain as big as mine is. "Claire! It's done come over here!" She ran over so fast she was a blur to my weak eyes. I soon got it started and just as we did before we put our hands on the orb. But when I turned it on it wasn't like before. The machine sent a burst of electricity through us both. I soon lost consciousness.


	3. Holy WTF

**Thank you sooo much for reading this far, your all wonderful and brilliant. Plez keep on reading and pretty plez review. Ill remind u at the bottom. And anyone who doesn't….gets STAKED! Dun dun dun. Just joking. Or am I ?**

Chapter 3: Holy WTF!

Claire's P.O.V (after the machine didn't work again)

'Oh shit!' Claire thought as she bent over her limp body, Myrnin was clearly knocked out from the shock. It hadn't bothered her as much because she was a vampire. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Myrnin was just laying there not moving but she could hear the beat of her heart so he was obviously alive. She quickly opened a portal to the hospital, 'gosh I'm light' she thought to herself as she carried Myrnin to the Doctors. They quickly took him and started to treat him. She decided to call her friends for some comfort. She dialled for Shane's cell. "Hello?" he answered "Claire you ok?"

"Yes but I think you had better come to the hospital because-" she was cut off before she could explain.

Her friends made it there in record time. As soon as they walked through the door Claire threw her arms around Shane, hugging him close. She kissed him before she even thought about what she was doing.

Shane's P.O.V

Holy WTF! I pushed him away in disgust. What the hell is he on! When I saw his face he looked hurt and confused. You just snogged me and you're the confused one!

Claire's P.O.V

They all looked at Claire with the same WTF expression. 'What's wrong?' she thought to herself. Then I dawned on her that she wasn't her anymore. "Oh crap sorry Shane" they all looked confused and amazed, Eve broke the silence first "since when do you say crap, u told me off for saying it once. And what is with the smooching with Shane. Dude we thought you had issues but at least keep that one under control." Claire burst out laughing. She couldn't help it and all her friends' expressions read the same what's-so-funny look. Soon Shane got bored and pushed past her, "Where's Claire?" he said ,not looking directly at her, just looking around to see if Claire was anywhere to be found. Claire stifled her giggles enough to say "She's here Shane." That caught his attention.

Eve's P.O.V

Ok firstly Claire's crazy boss Myrnin kisses Shane. EW. And then he swears and to top it of he's started having fits of giggles. Me thinks he's put extra crazy on his blood this morning. Shane went to look for Claire but when he asked where she is Myrnin finally sobered up just to confuse us more. "She's here Shane" he said, since when does he use Shane's first name, he usually just calls him boy or just ignores using his name completely. Ok I'm officially lost because to add to it all I see her nowhere. Then he begins to explain "I am Claire. It's me. One of Myrnin's experiments went wrong and now we have swapped brains." Ok I'm sorry but that's a little too much to believe, still we are in Morganville. But still it's hard to believe the person whose not all that right in the head.

Shane ignored him clearly not believing this anymore than I am. We both left crazy to himself. Michael hung back, he still seemed to be in shock from it all when I turned back to see his face. "Come on Michael. Are we finding Claire or not?" Myrnin looked sad but slightly annoyed "I'm telling you when you find me it will be Myrnin who greets you" Michael was still just standing there looking at Myrnin he then said "I'm gonna hang back a bit. I'll catch up with you in a moment."

"Ok suit yourself. You're the one who has to stick with 'Claire'" I made little quotation mark motions next to my face as I said it.

Michael's P.O.V

"You really are Claire aren't you?" Myrnin nodded. I don't know why but I believed him…. or her for that matter.

Myrnin's P.O.V

I woke up hoping to be back in my old body. No such luck. I woke in what I recognised to be a hospital bed staring up at the bright white ceiling. I noticed someone was holding my hand, how nice. The hand was big and rough so I presumed it would be Claire holding my hand because these defiantly felt like a mans hand. That was until I saw who was holding it. That boy, Shane_. _Why I gods name is he….Oh yeah I'm Claire. Curses. "Get away from me boy!" I said quickly. I quickly yanked my hand away from him in frustration. "For all that is pure and holy, why in gods name hasn't Claire told you yet." The look of shock and confusion was mirrored on each others faces. Eve looked at me carefully. Eve's nice; at least she doesn't want to stake me every minutes of the day. I bet she likes me, with drop dead (no pun intended) good looks and a wonderful brain like mine who could blame her. I stared up at her and winked, she pulled back even more confused, and then realisation dawned on her face "Myrnin was telling the truth, so that was Claire. Oh my god!" I nodded happy that they had finally figured it out. The boy looked just a little sick and definitely shocked. And then his expression changed to one of anger "What the hell have you done!" He shouted at me. "Look it was just a small experiment gone wrong." That's when I was grateful to have swapped bodies with Claire because the boy looked murderous but there was nothing he could do about it because if he hurt me he hurt his dear Claire. I've never feel so pleased to irritate someone in my life.

Eve's P.O.V

Me and Shane eventually found Claire, no thanks to the moody nursing staff. She was still out and looked peaceful as she slept. Shane quickly sat beside her and held her hand. He lent over and kissed her forehead. It was sweet until she woke up, she seemed dazed for a minute and she was smiling slightly. As soon as she saw Shane she yelled, "Get away from me boy!" Wow not the reaction I was expecting. She yanked her hand away and looked at him as if he had been copying her for and hour and was really pissing her off. She then sighed, "For all that is pure and holy, why in gods name hasn't Claire told you yet." Ok she was making less sense then the crazy vamp we just ditched. Shane clear felt the same way. She looked at me. This was a weird sort of stare almost…_flirting_. Ok something doesn't quite fit here, is she drugged or something. Then she winks at me. Very well I've had my fair share of winks but this wasn't a I'm-fine-don't-worry wink that a friend normally would do, this was a hey-babes sort of wink. That reminded me off someone, I can remember Claire boss Myrnin being like that once when he wanted me to get him a coffee, it worked but still. OMG he….she was telling the truth! "Myrnin was telling the truth, so that was Claire. Oh my god!" I exclaimed. Myrnin seemed to be enjoying our expressions, wow I _so _wanted to hit him just then, but how could I. That's just plain evil, I cant hit this idiot without hitting my best friend. Shane firstly looked as though he may throw up any second. Then his face matched how I was feeling. Gosh if it wasn't for the fact that it was Claire's body laying there then Myrnin would be dead meat. He seemed to know that and was smirking in the most mocking way possible. That crazy bastard!

**(Hour later everyone's back at Myrnin's lab)**

Claire's P.O.V

"How could I have missed it?" shouted Myrnin. He found a small wire on the floor and held it in his small hands. He placed it onto the machine and made a sound of triumph. Myrnin then got the Machine going again and they place their hands on the orb for the third time that day. This time was just like the first. When she woke up she was back in her own body but when she looked up all the others were laying on the floor. Eve said "Am I me again?" she looked down at herself in disgust "What happened this time? I put the wire in. Why the hell am I a girl again! At least Claire wasn't wearing itchy tight clothes!" Michael stared at her; his jaw had dropped half way to the centre of the earth. Claire first thought it was because his girlfriend was clearly Myrnin like how Claire had been. But then he said "Hey don't diss my clothes. You can talk about funny outfits! And look what you've done! I'm Michael!"

"Hey what's wrong with being me!" said Shane 'so he must be Michael which means, oh no!' Myrnin stood up with a look of rage on his face, he said through gritted teeth "Someone better make me mortal again otherwise I will stake myself!"

**(So if you're having trouble catching up to speed then here it is, Myrnin is in Eve's body, Eve's in Michael's body, Michael's in Shane's body and Shane is in Myrnin's body. Like I did before I will refer to them by their character and not by the body of whom they are in. e.g. When I say Myrnin I mean Myrnin in Eve's body and the same for the rest.)**

Myrnin raced to the machine and soon found the problem when he did he said "You guys were all standing to close!"

"No you set the perimeters too far!" said Claire. "Shut up and I will fix it!" he said, Eve's voice sounding more annoyed, the more frustrated he got. "No I will!" said Claire and pushed him out of the way. She set it so that it would only affect the people touching the orb, unlike Myrnin's third failed attempt where he had made it so everyone that was standing within 10 meters away would be affected. Finally she stepped back and everyone touched the orb but her, who stood well back just in case. She watched as they all fell to the ground shaking and eventually one-by-one they all stood up. Myrnin was the first to realise he was himself "yes my slippers I missed you so. Your way better than Eve's heels." he picked up one foot and while hopping on the other he kissed his own feet. Then did the same with the other. Soon they were all on their feet and after checking they were finally all back in the right bodies. "I did it!" exclaimed Myrnin, throwing his arms in the air in triumph. Michael quickly thumped him on the back of his overly obnoxious head.

When everyone got back to the Glass house they all decided to get a few pizza's to celebrate being themselves. Even Myrnin came along and had a few slices. Claire was contemplating the crazy day she had just had. "Hey Shane it was well weird being in your body, especially because your so much weaker than me." Michael said jokingly. Shane shot him the one figured salute before digging into his sixth slice of pizza. When he reached to grab a seventh slice Eve nabbed it first "You've had enough pizza for one day piggy." Eve was about to take a bite then Myrnin said "Yeah but you don't need to calories anymore than he does." He said then laughed at the expression Eve shot him. She threw her pizza slice at his face, which he caught it just centimetres away from his face. He then stuffed it in his mouth and ate it in one go. "Now I've dissed you and stole your pizza." He mumbled through a mouthful of pizza. Shane finally butted in saying "It wasn't exactly a joy being in your body either Myrnin. Seriously what is up with the beads are you going to a Mardi Gra show sometime this week." Claire rolled her eyes at the once again blank expression of her boss when Shane mentioned Mardi Gra. Eve, who was snuggled up against Michael on the couch turned to him and said "It's a shame we changed back before I could see what boxers you were wearing." They all laughed at that. Claire fell asleep that night as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Two days later she got a text from Myrnin saying,

**I've got something new I need you to test out. Hurry over.**

Claire rolled her eyes and text back,

**ASK OLIVER! **

Oliver's P.O.V

I was making coffee when my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out to see that the imbecile ,Myrnin, had text me. That idiot why would he need me doesn't he have his own stupid experiments to be getting to. The text read,

**Have you ever wished your feet were smaller? **

Thank you for reading, your all wonderful. Now all I ask is for u to review. I haven't had any reviews yet and this is my first story so I'm starting to feel a bit down hearted. Plez help a fellow reader/ writer. Even if its bad plez tell me how to improve.


End file.
